


To Make an Impact

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Autumn, Community: fanfic100, Gen, High School, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki watches his breath on the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make an Impact

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Air"

Yuki inhaled deeply and then breathed out. His breath frosted in the cold, crisp fall air, forming a small cloud before him. For just that moment, his breath was visible, before melting into nothingness. But for just that moment he had made an impact on the world.

The rest of his day, his weeks, his life, he simply snuck by, avoiding people. He had made no impact that he could think of, and for years he had liked it that way. But now he wanted to. He wanted more than a memory and a breath to remain once he graduated.

Yuki breathed out again, watching the small crystals hover around him. Tohru had made a huge impact on him, and now, like her, he too wanted to make a difference.


End file.
